


Flawed

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, One Night Stand, Oneshot, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soulless!Sam, damage to furniture, explicit - Freeform, hair pullling, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Smutty oneshot based on the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawed

‘Would you just go do it already?’ Your friend ground out. He rolled his eyes as you worried your bottom lip with your teeth once more, before glancing over at the hot stranger at the bar. He was tall, with long brown hair that hung into his eyes a little, giving him a really cute and sexy boyish look. He didn’t look much older than you, but then, you weren’t exactly jailbait, so it didn’t really matter.

'He’s way out of my league.’ You pouted, sipping at your drink again. The night had gone like any other Saturday night; drinking, dancing…and then he’d walked in about an hour ago and your friends had been bugging you to just get the courage up and go talk to him. He was alone, although his eyes roamed the bar like a wolf looking for its next meal. There was an element of danger about him, and your taste in men often ran to the darker side.

'Come on. He’s looking for a girl, clearly. It’s been ages; you need a good roll in the hay.’

'One night stands. Classy.’ You muttered, rolling your glass between your hands. 'He’s not gonna look twice at me.’

'Never know unless you try.’ Your friend poked you in the ribs, earning a glare from you. 'Just go. Dare ya.’

You sighed, looking exasperated as your friend shrugged and wandered off, and you hesitantly eyed the guy at the bar, watching as he sipped at his whiskey. Tossing back the rest of your drink for courage, you took a breath and marched over, sliding yourself onto the stool next to him. Opening your mouth, you lost your nerve and raised your hand to order another drink from the bartender. The hot guy didn’t look at you straight away, and you prepared to grab your drink and slink off into the shadows to mourn the loss of any bravery you once had.

'Hi.’ He made you jump when he said it, and for a moment your mouth opened and closed like a fish, before your cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and you smiled.

'Hi.’

'I was wondering when you were gonna stop staring at me and actually come over.’

Your embarrassment deepened and you looked intently at your drink as the bartender handed it to you. The hot guy smiled, a wicked glint in his eyes which struck you all the way to your centre. 'Sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.’ You picked up the glass to take a sip.

'It’s okay. If it’s any consolation, the mirrors in here offered a great view of your ass from the bar.’

You almost spat your drink out at that, looking at him with wide eyes. 'My…my ass?’

The guy’s smile became a predatory grin, and you squeezed your thighs together, feeling the burn of arousal in the pit of your stomach. 'I’m Sam. Sam Winchester.’ You blinked, briefly forgetting words, before you found your tongue again.

'Y/N.’ You replied. 'I guess…I should have come over earlier right?’

'The night’s still fairly young.’ Sam replied, and you looked up at the clock above the bar. It was a quarter past midnight and normally you’d be heading home right now, ready for a night with a tub of ice cream and some soppy rom-com on the TV. Tonight looked like it was gonna be far from the norm though. 'Although, if you hadn’t have come over when you did, I might have just left.’

'So…do you live in town or are you visiting?’

'Here for work. Staying at the motel over on sixth.’ He said it with mild disinterest, and you suddenly realised that he wasn’t interested much in getting to know you. Which was fine by you; you weren’t looking for a relationship, and your friends were right about needing a good lay. 'What about you?’

'I’ve got an apartment in town.’ You said slowly. Your room mate was away staying with relatives, which meant the apartment was all yours for the next couple of days. 'Actually, I was thinking of leaving soon myself.’

'Are we quitting with the niceties?’ Sam asked, his eyes roaming over your body. 'Because all I’ve got on my mind is how long it would take someone to kick me out if I bent you over the bar and fucked you like I want to.’

A rush of heat hit you and you felt your heart-rate increase. Your lips parted a little, and you pushed your drink back. 'Niceties done.’ You replied, before dropping off of the stool. 'Come on.’ He smirked, swallowing down the last of his drink and following you to the cloakroom, where you collected your coat. 'I don’t live far from here.’ You affirmed. 'About a five minute walk.’

'I think I can wait that long.’ He said, as you stepped out into the fresh night air. Your friends were on the opposite pavement, throwing you thumbs up, but remaining silent. You flashed them a smile, before shrieking as Sam’s large hand grabbed your ass and squeezed. That led to a flood of moisture in your panties, and suddenly you weren’t sure if _you_ could wait five minutes. 'Lead the way.’ He growled in your ear, and you nodded breathlessly, your pace rushed as you headed down the street. Sam kept up with you easily, his long strides matching your steps to stay at your side.

Reaching your apartment, you fumbled with your keys at the door, distracted as Sam’s hands rubbed down your arms and across the top of your thighs, leaving a tingling in their wake that ignited every part of you. When you finally got the door open, he practically pushed you inside, shutting the door behind him with no more than a passing thought. He span you around, pressing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss, his fingers making short work of removing your coat. You yelped as he nipped at your neck, and he paused, looking up at you.

'Too rough?’

You stared at him, before a sly smile crossed your face. This was _exactly_ the roll in the hay you’d been looking for, and you pushed him backwards lightly before backing away. 'Maybe not rough enough.’ You said seductively, and Sam’s gaze darkened, a smirk on his lips that sent shivers down your spine. You moved into the dining room, watching as he stalked you like a hunter. 'I’m gonna put on some music.’ You turned your back on him, clicking play on the stereo. You’d left your Nine Inch Nails CD in the drive earlier, and to your delight, the first pounding beats of “Closer” filled the apartment as you felt Sam come up behind you.

'Stay still.’ He muttered in your ear, before his hands moved down your sides and he shifted, getting to his knees, turning you to face him as he knelt. You felt his fingertips on your calves, sliding up to your thighs, pressing slightly to indicate that you should open them. Stepping outwards, you parted your legs, and groaned as he rubbed two fingers against your hot core, through your soaked panties.

_You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you_

'Sam…’ You gasped, when he pushed your panties aside, dipping the tip of one finger inside you. 'Uh…’

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

'Ssshhh.’ He ordered, before he pulled your underwear down, exposing your pussy to his view. You remained still, and as quiet as you could, feeling his fingers part your lips. When he buried his face between your legs, his tongue touching your clit, you bucked a little, but his hands held your legs fast, and you moaned loudly. He pulled back a little. 'I said, ssshh. Don’t disobey me.’ The threat in his voice only turned you on more, and you bit your tongue as he started to fuck you with his mouth, bruises spreading over your thighs where he held you tightly. You looked down, seeing his face mostly concealed by your skirt, but still feeling his tongue swiping up your slit, nipping at your clit. You could feel your orgasm approaching but you didn’t know whether to warn him or not. The music continued to play in the background, and you tried not to gyrate your hips to the beat.

_Help me, I broke apart my insides._

_Help me, I’ve got no soul to sell._

He pulled away abruptly and you keened with loss, before he stood, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 'Sam…’ Your tone was pleading; you needed to cum so bad.

_Help me, the only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

'You cum when I say you cum.’ He grinned, pulling you flush against his body, kissing you so you could taste yourself on his lips. Then he was gone, and you swayed on your shaky legs, opening your eyes to see him across the room, pulling one of the chairs out from underneath the dining room table. He looked up at you before he sat on the chair, and you watched that predatory expression sweep over his face once more.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

'Take your clothes off.’

_I want to feel you from the inside._

You took a step forward keenly aware that you had no panties on already, feeling the moisture running down your thighs, the top of your stockings already damp.

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

Sliding your top down over your shoulders, you peeled it carefully from your skin and threw it to the floor.

_My whole existence is flawed._

You hooked your fingers in your bra and undid it, leaving it to join your top on the burgundy carpet.

_You get me closer to God._

Slowly, you slid your fingers into the waistband of your skirt, letting it fall and pool at your feet, before stepping out of it. As you bent to take off your stocking and boots, Sam held a hand up.

'Leave those on.’ He grinned wickedly, and you shivered for the millionth time, before stopping and looking at him, waiting for him to tell you what to do next. His erection strained at his jeans, and you licked your lips unconsciously, feeling your body move a little with the music. 'Come here. I want you to kneel, and suck my dick.’ He leant back, watching as you took the next few steps towards him, before falling to your knees, in between his legs. Your fingers crawled up over the denim of his pants, reaching for his zipper.

_You can have my isolation_

_You can have the hate that it brings_

The button undid with ease, and the pressure his cock was placing on the zipper caused it to open quickly, revealing the simple black boxers underneath. Your fingers stroked the outline of his dick, before pulling at the waistband of his pants and boxers, and Sam lifted his hips to allow you to drag his pants down. They fell to his ankles, and he sat there, looking down at you, his hard cock in between you, your eyes focused on it.

_You can have my absence of faith_

_You can have my everything_

He was big. Bigger than you’d had before. The thought of him filling you was delicious, enough to make you wetter than before. Raising yourself on your knees, you encircled the base of his cock with your hand, and pressed your lips to the tip in a chaste kiss. Sam grunted, and thrust up a little, which made you braver. You parted your lips, sliding your mouth down over his length, and were rewarded with a groan spilling from his lips. You couldn’t take him all in, so you kept your hand on him, squeezing just a little to increase the pressure.

_Help me, tear down my reason_

_Help me, it’s your sex I can smell_

Sam groaned as he kept his eyes open, watching you take his cock in your mouth. You swiped your tongue along the underside in a mismatched rhythm to your lips covering him, working him over fiercely, tasting pre-cum in your mouth. His hand moved from the side of the chair, sliding through your hair to grasp a handful. He was rough, but not so rough he hurt you, only enough to thrill you that little bit more, encouraging the movements you were already performing. His hips raised again, and he started to fuck your mouth, grunting and moaning. Your hand stopped him going too deep to choke you, and your hand slipped between your own legs.

_Help me, you make me perfect_

_Help me become somebody else_

He caught the movement, and abruptly pulled your head up and away from his dick, a thin line of saliva streaking down your chin at the sudden movement. 'I didn’t say you could cum.’ He growled, and you looked up at him in defiance. He let go of your hair, and you waited, unsure of what he was going to do now. 'Stand up.’ He ordered, and you obeyed, although the fire between your legs was becoming unbearable. You wanted to cum so badly.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

Sam peeled off his shirt, looking up at you with a grin, before kicking off his boots.

_I want to feel you from the inside_

He sat straight, using his feet to pry his jeans off of his ankles. 'Come here.’ He motioned and you moved forward, yelping when he grabbed your hips.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

'Sit on my lap.’ He instructed, holding you with one hand and his cock with the other. You lowered yourself gently, feeling his cock enter you and split your flesh. The sensation was overwhelming, the stretch causing a slight ache, but you carried on, allowing him to pull you down firmly into his lap, his cock filling you to the brim, brushing against places inside you that you’d not found before.

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God_

He held your wrists in one hand behind your back, looking up at you. 'Ride me.’ Sam ordered, and you gasped as he twitched inside you. Slowly, you pulled yourself up, using the rhythm from the song to guide you, allowing him to fall almost all the way out before slamming back down onto him. His eyes rolled back, and you grinned, clenching your walls around him, feeling your climax building again. You needed to cum, but knew he wouldn’t let you if you asked. A groan slipped from your lips as you increased the pace, clenching and unclenching at random, holding him tight before letting him go. 'Fuck.’ He grunted, his eyes opening again. Leaning forward, he latched onto your right breast, his teeth grazing the sensitive nipple as he sucked on it hard. You shrieked in pleasure, getting faster, feeling the tug of his mouth where it had captured your skin.

Sam held your wrists tightly with one large hand, his other moving upwards to tangle in your hair again. He pulled on it gently, and it made you cry out, which only encouraged him further. Your calf muscles burned from the continued movement, but you carried on riding him on the chair, and he carried on sucking your nipples, pulling your hair, holding you fast. The only movement you could make was up and down, up and down on his cock, and you didn’t know how long you could hold out without cumming.

'Sam…’ You begged without words, and he released your breast, looking up as you, tugging on your hair again.

'What?’

'I need to cum, please…’ You practically whispered.

_Through every forest, above the trees_

Sam released you, and pushed you off of his cock, and for a moment you thought you’d done something to upset him. Then he turned, grabbing your waist.

_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_

You found yourself hoisted in the air and dropped roughly onto the large dining room table, your hips on the edge, your legs dangling, your breasts pushed against the cold polished surface. Sam’s hands gripped your hips, then moved away, and you turned your head to the side, wishing you could see what he was doing.

_I drink the honey inside your hive_

His hand came down on your left ass cheek, a stinging slap and you cried out in pleasure, writhing on the table, your breath steaming up the wood underneath your face. 'Sam!’ You cried out, and his hand came down again.

_You are the reason I stay alive_

The song continued into a grinding beat, and you were almost crying for release when he grabbed your hands, tying them with something behind your back. He held them with one hand again, and you felt him position himself at your entrance, his cock pushing into you with agonising slowness. You were panting and begging now, desperate for release. When Sam was inside you to the hilt, you lifted your head, wanting to move but unable to do anything but let him fuck you.

'You’re even tighter from this angle.’ He commented. 'And the view of your ass is spectacular.’ He moved, pulling out, watching his cock slide back in at a leisurely pace. 'You want me to fuck you hard, Y/N?’

'Uh, yes, please…’ Your tone couldn’t have been any more pleading. Sam grinned, his free hand grasping your ass cheek as he pulled out again and slid back in.

'You want to cum, Y/N.’

'Uhhh, yes!’ You cried, your head dropping back to the table.

Sam thrust into you hard, his hands holding you steady, even as the table wobbled a little underneath you. He pulled out again, then slammed back in, his movements faster and more frenzied. His cock twitched and throbbed and you knew he was close too. 'Then cum, Y/N.’

You complied, feeling the dam break and you desperately tried to move back onto him, feeling his cock pound into you with bruising intensity, your cries echoing through the apartment as you came apart underneath him. Sam’s hands gripped you tighter, leaving fingermarks on your skin as he fucked you into the furniture, his cock spasming inside you, your walls clenching him tightly through your own orgasm.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.’ He repeated, thrusting into you hard enough to leave bruises as he stilled for a moment, and then came with a shout, hot fluid filling your insides and spilling out around his thick cock. You gasped for breath, feeling him ride out the last vestiges of his climax, before releasing his grip on you and pulling away.

For a moment you just lay there, feeling his cum leaking out of your bruised pussy, probably onto the table, but you didn’t care. A soothing ache spread through your nerves, and you grinned lazily on the table, before Sam moved back to untie your wrists. You pushed yourself up, only to be captured by Sam’s hands around your waist. You stood in his arms, feeling your combined juices dripping down your leg onto the burgundy carpet as his lips moved to your ear.

'Don’t think I’m even halfway done with fucking you.’

You smiled.


End file.
